The present invention relates to filters connectable between two fluid pipes of the general type described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,990 of Feb. 5, 1974.
The above-cited patent discloses a filter comprising an inner rigid supporting body which effects a rigid mechanical connection, independently of its housing, between the two fluid pipes to which it is connected. Thus, the housing may be easily removed to enable cleaning the filter without disconnecting the two pipes. In addition, the housing may be made of plastic material since it is not required to withstand the axial loads to which the filter is subjected by the two fluid pipes. Primarily for these reasons, the filter of that patent has enjoyed considerable commercial success.